Lucy Mann
Lucy Mann first appeared during the episode'' Big Fat Alien Wedding. She is Camille's cousin, and came to her wedding to perform as the flower girl. Like Camille and Camille's parents, Lucy is a Lenopan. She is Joel Tennyson's cousin-in-law, and was one of the few Lenopans not to be involved in the sabotage of the marriage. In 'Omniverse, Lucy is now a Plumber. Appearance Human form In the original series, Lucy has long blonde hair with blue eyes. She wears a black sleeveless shirt with a star on it, along with a red skirt. She also has two distinct whisker marks on either side of her face. In '''Omniverse, 11 year old Lucy's whisker like marks on her face are gone, with freckles taking their place. Her eyes have changed color, becoming pinkish purple. 16 year old Lucy wears a black sleeved dress with a red collar, a star on the chest area, white socks that go over her knees, red shoes and red lipstick. She wears her hair in a ponytail. Lenopan form Lucy has two different Lenopan forms: her more natural one, lacking legs, with larger head tendrils, and less human facial features, and her humanoid form, which is smaller, has legs, and a more human like face with mud flowing around her head, resembling hair. Lucy 11yearsold.png|Lucy's 11 year old human form Lucy 11yrs Humanoid Lenopan.png|Lucy's 11 year old humanoid Lenopan form MITTW_(581)cropped.png|Lucy's 16 year old humanoid Lenopan form Lucy in her full form.png|Lucy's full Lenopan form Personality Lucy is a very upbeat and mischievous girl, who loves playing pranks on people. She especially enjoys teasing her cousin Gwen, much to her other cousin Ben's amusement. Lucy is apparently quite competent, seeing as how she managed to get through Plumbers' Training Academy in a relatively short amount of time. Lucy likes pottery, and anything having to do with mud or clay.http://new.spring.me/#!/BFormspri/q/544568270422830982 Appearances Ben 10 *''Big Fat Alien Wedding'' (First Appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' (First Re-Appearance; Flashback and Present) *''From Hedorium to Eternity'' (Flashback) *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (Cameo) Trivia * Due to her age, Lucy was never involved with the Plumbers/Lenopan feud and appears to have no problem with Joel and Camille's marriage. * Lucy is the first ever Lenopan to be a Plumber.Max TennysonMud Is Thicker Than Water * Lucy's eyes went from being blue to purple because Matt Wayne modeled her human look after Elizabeth Taylor, whose eyes were either blue or violet, depending on the light.Matt Waynehttp://ben10.englishboard.net/t130p910-qa-with-matt-wayne#9087 * Lucy bears a striking resemblance to a younger Cassie Sandsmark (aka Wonder Girl) from DC Comics and Young Justice due to her blonde hair and her shirt, which was one of Cassie's first costumes. * The whisker marks on her face give Lucy a striking resemblance to the female illusion form of Naruto, from the popular anime series of the same name. References Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tennyson Family Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Aliens Category:Females Category:Plumbers Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Original Series Characters Category:Allies Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Lenopan